


Subconscious Remix

by Blake C Stacey (BlakeStacey)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Which I Suppose Means Kneecaps and Lots of Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStacey/pseuds/Blake%20C%20Stacey
Summary: In a world where secrets are obsolete, will what happens in the men's room stay there?





	Subconscious Remix

Sometimes, I have really elaborate pop-culture remix dreams. For example, I woke up this morning from one that I can only describe as a _Person Of Interest_ setpiece.

Open on a city street, night. Detective Fusco is squinting at his phone while he walks, reading a thinkpiece about how Social Media Is Dead. "Huh," he says, "just when I figured out how to use this damn thing." A disembodied voice, maybe Root: "No, Lionel, it's just that all the cool kids have gone to Mastodon."

Reese appears beside Fusco. "Did you make the sniper on your six?"

A man is following them, concealing a rifle strapped to his chest under his overcoat. More assassins arise out of the night. Reese and Fusco veer into a nightclub—loud, grungy, reeking of cheap spillage. Spinning lights across the crowded dance floor the exact amber of an ancient cathode-ray tube. Our heroes have been followed, and they need an exit. The Machine has hacked the city records of the building blueprints, so Samaritan does not know that there is a window in the men's bathroom.

The window is small, frosted, high in the wall. Fusco and Reese are trying to force it open. Nobody is paying attention, because everyone ignores what happens in a men's bathroom. Finally, a guy notices them trying to climb up and out.

Reese flashes his badge and deadpans, "Police business."

They flop out onto a fire escape. The first attempt to get down leads to a firefight, with lots of sparking as bullets hit metal. Shoulders and knees get what's coming to them. Then a narrow brick ledge, over a rooftop and down again to steal a car.

Act break, and I wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the bit with falsifying the data about a window was a _Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex_ reference.
> 
> Thanks, subconscious.
> 
> Thubconscious.


End file.
